Happily Ever After
by XInuKagXOXORobStarX
Summary: Inuyasha goes off to Kikyo again, Kagome wants to go home and then gets upset. Inuyasha follows and then end up in the bathroom, will sparks fly? InuxKags fluffyness. One-shot


**Hey, its InuyashaxKagome1994. I stayed up all night, its 7:43 AM and I havent had any sleep. **

**Just took a shower and thought of this sappy romantic one-shot. **

**This is for my good friend, DarkShadow At Midnight. Check her out, shes an amazing writer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co.**

**WARNING: Insane amount of fluff, since some people dont like a lot.**

**----------**

The sun just began to peak over the horizon as I sat there waiting. My knees were curled up to my chest, with my arms wrapped around them. He had gone off to see _her _again. Two years and it still hurt. Times like these I wonder how I managed to fall in love with him, this arrogant, stubborn, jealous, over protective, hard headed, and selfish hanyou. And yet, I still love him, I love him so much that it hurts. I love Inuyasha. I knew that he would never love me, I was just there to help collect the jewel shards. After the jewel was done, I would be out of his hair and he would be able to go off to Kikyo and join her in hell. And yet, something in the back of my mind told me otherwise. I shook my head and continued staring out across the field.

The others were all still asleep. I had woken up and I found that Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. I had walked out of the hut, to see if he was outside, but instead I found Kikyo's soul collectors. As soon as I saw this, my heart dropped. I knew he had gone off to see her. I sighed as I twirled a piece of string, that hung from my skirt, around my finger. I sometimes wish that things would turn out just like in my dreams, where Inuyasha would come and ask for my hand in marriage. We would get married and have lots of babies and live happily ever after. I scoffed, this was reality not some fairy tale with happily ever afters.

I looked up and saw my hanyou walking back towards the hut, the sun shone onto him, giving his hair a brillaint glow. His beautiful silver hair waved in the morning breeze and his ears twitch around listening to the sounds around him. I looked into his eyes, his rich gold orbs and sadly smiled.

He walked over to me, "Kagome, why are you up so early?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep." I said, I was lying through my teeth.

"Hmph, well I don't want you falling asleep on us. We have shards to find and demons to kill. " Inuyasha replied.

"About that Inuyasha, I think I'm going to go back. I have exams coming up and I really want to pass." I said, waiting for what was coming.

"Keh. No way wench. You are staying here, helping us collect the jewel shards, and that's final!" he argued.

I glared at him, my hands balled into fists at my sides. I shot up, "Inuyasha, I have a life too you know?!"

Inuyasha turned his head away from me, "Feh. I bet you just want to go back to your time so you can hang out with that Hobo kid."

"His names Hojo! And I don't like him like that. You shouldn't even be talking, you just came back from seeing Kikyo!" I yelled.

"What I do with Kikyo is none of your concern!" He replied right back.

"Yes it is Inuyasha! We are all in this together, if you haven't realized, it isn't just you in this world!" I retorted.

Inuyasha growled at me, "Look here wench, you ain't going back to your time and thats it!"

I took in a breath of air, still glaring, "Inuyasha...SIT!" I yelled with all my might.

He smashed into a ground with a 'thud' . I turned on my heel and headed back inside the hut, mumbling curses under my breath. The others were all awake, no doubt woken up from our yelling.

"Kagome, is everything alright?" Sango asked me, concerned, while petting a sleeping Kirara in her lap.

"Peachy." I mumbled, putting my stuff back into my yellow bag.

Inuyasha came grumbling in, "Wench, you ain't leaving!"

"Yes I am, oh and look at it this why, while I'm gone you won't have to sneak behind my back and go off to see Kikyo because I won't be here!" I yelled.

"You went to see Kikyo, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him.

"Feh. It's none of your damn business monk." He mumbled.

I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder and stormed out. As soon as I got home I would take a warm, relaxing bath. I stopped when I heard fussing in the hut, a few feet away.

"Inuyasha, how could you? Kagome just lost her grandfather and yet instead of comforting her you go off to see Kikyo?" I heard Sango ask Inuyasha.

"Get off my back." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, are you still planning to follow Kikyo in hell?" Miroku asked, I took a sharp in take of air.

"Keh. Of course I am." Inuyasha replied, I felt my heart stop, tears welled up in my eyes. I knew he would, but hearing him say it, it just hurt so much.

"But what about Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"What about her, runt?" He replied, then he sniffed and cursed himself, he then stomped out of the hut without a word.

I was already running back towards the well, tripping multiple times, since I was nearly blinded by my tears. I threw my backpack over the edge and then jumped in after it.

---------

Once I was back, I climbed out of the well with my backpack in hand. I walked out the well house and headed towards the house, while rubbing at my wet eyes. When I entered the house, I realized that noone was home.

_'I guess they went out or something.' _I thought, _'But why this early, maybe breakfast or something?' _I shrugged and headed upstairs. Once I was in my room, I sighed and dropped my backpack on the floor and layed on my bed, upsetting a sleeping Bouyo. I let the tears wet my pillow, as I cried my heart out.

I didn't hear my bedroom window open and someone enter, I was too busy crying. I didn't even hear them when they closed the window back and walked over to my side. I felt someone standing next to me and looked up with puffy red eyes. There, standing before me, was the man who caused all my heartache.

"What do _you _want?" I asked, none too politely I might add.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" He asked me. Hah, he should know why, he was the reason why.

I wiped my eyes and replied, "It's nothing." Before sitting up, and letting my feet hang over the side of my bed. I felt my bed slightly move, and knew Inuyasha was sitting beside me now.

"Kagome, please tell me what's wrong." Inuyasha urged.

I growled, "You know what's the matter Inuyasha!? It's you! You do this all the time, you go out to see Kikyo, not giving a damn about me and then come back as if nothing happened! And then when I want to leave, you go and yell at me!" Tears were now rolling down my cheeks.

"The only reason is because we have to collect the jewe- "

I cut him off, "Yes, I know! The jewel shards! Is that all I am to you?! Your precious shard detector?!" I yelled.

"Kagome, you kno-"

Once again I cut him off, I shot up off the bed and grabbed a towel, "Go away. I don't want to talk about it." I sniffed and headed to the bathroom.

-------

I closed the bathroom door behind me and walked over to the sink, looking at myself in the mirror. God, did I look awful. I turned the sink on and washed my face off some. I heard footsteps coming and knew it was Inuyasha, then the door opened. Damn, I forgot to lock the door.

"Kagome, you know that's not true." he said, walking over to me.

"Inuyasha, please I..I just don't want to talk about it." I whispered, avoiding his eyes.

He took my chin, making me look up at him, "Kagome, I'm sorry. I never knew I caused you so much pain."

"You have no idea Inuyasha...it hurts so much to see you run off to her and just leave me there." I replied.

"Kagome...I'm sorry." Inuyasha told me again. I knew he was sorry, I mean he never ever apoligizes, rarely maybe.

"It's just, I don't think I can handle it. It hurts you know, knowing that you love Kikyo and not me." Inuyasha looked up at me in suprise and I continued, "I know you could never love me, your heart it already taken, but...I love you Inuyasha. I love you with all my heart. I would do anything for you, and if being with Kikyo makes you happy, then so be it." I looked into his eyes.

"Ka. Kagome...I...I.." Inuyasha's lips moved but no words came out.

I sighed, I guess this is what it felt like to be rejected, "I know Inuyasha, you love Kikyo."

Inuyasha shook his head, "N. no Kagome. I just had no idea you loved me."

"Yes, I do love you." I replied.

He smiled softly, I was confused, "Kagome...I love you too...so much."

My eyes widened and I felt my mouth slightly open, surprised, "B. but what about Kikyo?"

"I owe her my life, but I do not love her. I guess the reason I was going to join her in hell was because there would be no reason for me to be around after the jewel was complete, Sango and Miroku would get married, Shippo might live with them, and you would go back to your life." He said.

"Oh Inuyasha, y. you really mean it?" I asked, making sure I wasn't dreaming.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes Kagome, I truly love you. You are my light, you are my star, my moon, my sun, you are my everything..."

I felt tears swell up in my eyes again and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He held me close to him. Then he slightly pulled away and looked into my eyes. I saw the love that they held and my heart swooned. He leaned down slowly and I gently closed my eyes. Then I felt his soft lips touch mine. I brought my arms from around his waist, up to around his neck, holding him close. His arms rested around my waist. I wanted to show Inuyasha how much I trusted him, how much I loved him, how much I wanted him, how much I needed him. And then we pulled away, both breathing heavily, my cheeks were slightly flushed.

He brought his hand up to my cheek, cupping it in his hand, "I love you Kagome."

I smiled brightly, "I love you too Inuyasha."

"So...you came in here to take a bath?" Inuyasha asked me.

I giggled but nodded.

"I guess I should leave then." He turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Wait, w. why don't you take one with me?" I asked, looking down. I swear my cheeks were burning red.

I felt his eyes on me and slowly looked up, "Kagome are you sure, I mean we just confessed, isn't this a little fast?"

I smiled, he was being such a gentlemen, "I..I guess you're right. Maybe if I wore my swim suit?"

"What about me?" He asked.

"Oh, I have some swimming trunks for you." I smirked and headed out to my bedroom with Inuyasha falling me, my hand was in his, and I swear right then and there, I felt like the happiest girl alive.

I searched through my drawers and found a pair of red swim trunks and handed them to him, while I took out my dark blue bikini.

"Get changed in these and I will change in the bathroom." I said and turned, heading back towards the bathroom.

Once done, I walked out and knocked on my bedroom door, just in case, "Inuyasha, are you ready?" I asked.

He opened the door and there he stood in nothing but those red swim trunks, damn these teenage horomones. My heart was pounding as my eyes trailed up his chest, sure I had seen him topless, but I never really got the chance to take the time to appreciate it, since it was usually becuase I was dressing his wounds or something.

"You're beautiful." I heard Inuyasha say and my eyes snapped up to his.

"Wh. what?" I felt my cheeks burning.

"You're so beautiful Kagome..." He said again.

"I..Im not that pretty.." I said, looking down.

"You are Kagome." He took my chin lightly and pecked me on the lips, and I smiled.

"You're like a goddess." He said, and I felt my cheeks grow darker, if that was possible.

"Well you're pretty good looking yourself." I said.

His smile turned into a cocky grin, "I am aren't I?"

I giggled and took his hand, there was my hanyou, "Come on, lets go take a shower, since I doubt we will both fit in the tub."

--------

Once in the bathroom, I locked the door, grabbing a towel out of the cabinets and then starting the water. Setting our towels down by the sink, I tested the water.

"Alright, I think that's good, you can get in." I told Inuyasha, who nodded and climbed in. I climbed in after him, closing the curtain.

"Feh, so are you going to bathe or what?" Inuyasha asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe you should clean up too, I mean you are pretty dirty."

"Keh. I ain't using that girly stuff." Inuyasha said stubbornly and turned his head away from me.

"It's not girly, here I will let you use the stuff Souta uses. Come on, please? I could even wash your hair for you." I urged, I actually did want to wash his hair.

"Fine." He said, I squealed and he wet his hair.

I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squeezed some in my hand and rubbed my hands together. I had to stand on my tip toes since he was so tall. I began massaging his scalp, running my fingers through his soft hair. His hair, it was just so beautiful and so silky. I brought my hands up to his ears and gently began to rub them, which in turn made a purr like growl come from his chest, I giggled and continued rubbing them. After a while, I pulled away and finished washing his hair, and he rinsed his hair out.

I then got under the faucet, wetting my hair and grabbing the shampoo and began washing my own hair.

"C. Can I..umm.." I heard Inuyasha stutter, I turned confused, "Hm?"

"Can I wash your hair?" Inuyasha asked.

I smiled and then nodded, he brought his hands up to my scalp and carefully began rubbing the soap into my hair. I smiled at his tenderness. Once he was done, I rinsed my hair out. I turned to get the washcloth but was startled though when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head and saw Inuyasha nuzzing my cheek.

"I love you so much Kagome." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

I smiled and pecked his nose, "I love you too."

Inuyasha smiled, "You have no idea how happy you make me Kagome. I would have never imagined ending up with an amazing woman like you. You're so sweet and kind, and you always think of others before yourself. A hanyou like me doesn't deserve that."

"Inuyasha don't say that, I don't care what you are, I love you for you. You deserve happiness, you have done so much. I know your past was rough, and I can only imagine what it was like, but people don't see what I see, I see an amazing man under it all, who is kind and caring. Though you can be kind of stubborn." I smiled when Inuyasha glared playfully at me and continued, "But I love you, and I choose to be with you and only you."

Inuyasha grinned and nuzzled my cheek, "I will always stay by your side Kagome, forever."

"Forever?" I asked.

"Forever.." He replied.

I turned my head slightly and brought my lips to his, showing him how much I truly loved him. It was funny, how just earlier I was telling myself, that this wouldn't have a happy ending, and now this. Inuyasha said that he would stay with me forever, he wouldn't go to Kikyo, but he will make sure she will rest in peace. I guess, I could have a happily ever after.

**The End :{D**

**So did you like? Yes, yes I know, it was pretty pointless. But you know what, I was bored and Im hungry and this is where my thoughts wander off to. You may say Inuyasha is a bit OOC, but come on, he does get soft around Kagome, and now that he has confessed his feelings. Well yep, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Again this is to my friend, DarkShadow At Midnight, I hope you loved it hun, you are such an amazing friend, and you deserve this for everything you have done for me.**

**REVIEW.**

**A note to the people who want to flame me: Really now, don't be immature about it. If you are going to flame me, atleast have a username so I can reply, cause it agravates me when someone puts a name, cause they were too scared that I might yell at them. Again; please realize that I wrote this with no sleep in my body and I was hyper. Its pointless, if you dont like insane amounts of fluff, Im sorry you didnt have to read it.**

**-InuyashaxKagome1994.**

**Also; Im thinking a getting an editor or something,so if you think you want to do it PM me :]**


End file.
